User talk:Vorknkx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Horseman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tagaziel (Talk) 08:12, 8 June 2011 Re: Uprising Ugh. The Red Alert 3 canons, what a nightmare. Seriously, when the idiots at EA thought it was a good idea to make the three campaigns of the original RA3 parallel with each other, you just know it's gonna be a clusterfuck documenting everything. Especially since some of the Soviet missions might be canon after all (e.g. The assasination of the Emperor, stealing the Vacuum Imploder tech from the allies). But I digress. Anyway, from what I can understand, all Uprising campaigns are canon. Soviet campaign: Soviet Underground fights and ultimately defeats FutureTech, Allies thank them and withdraw most of their occupation forces from Russia to reinforce their own security Allied campaign: Allies fight Imperial rebels, eventually Tatsu turns on them and decides to drive the Allies out of Japan, he fails and the insurgency is quelled. Empire campaign: Empire defend its own lands against the Soviets, and ultimately takes out Vladivostok, the base where the attacks are coming from. Yuriko campaign: Yuriko escapes Shiro Sanitarium, gets recaptured, Empire makes a bunch of clones of her to fight in the war (it's implied that every Yuriko we see in vanilla RA3 is a clone), Allies finds her in Tokyo Harbour unconsious and sends her to jail, she breaks free and goes back to Shiro to wreck the whole place. Commander's Challenge: While everyone else is busy fighting everyone else, FutureTech goes around collecting military techs for god knows what. (including ones that they INVENTED in the first place, seriously, what?) My understanding is that they're all canon, as none of them really contradicts each other. The Empire wins against the Soviets (and Giles) and secures their terrirtory, but fails to drive out the Allies from Japan. The Soviets take out Rupert Thornley and most of the Allied occupation forces leave Russia, but they fail to acquire Empire's territory and even loses Vladivostok (again). The Allies stop Tatsu from fully restoring the Empire, but not much else. Yuriko escapes and goes to do god knows what. FutureTech now has all the tech of the three factions and is probably going to become the bad guy in Red Alert 4. And then EA killed the C&C franchise and there will never be a continuation to the story, the end. Ssskoopa (talk) 03:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, the original RA3 campaigns are definitely NOT parallel - each of them ends with the respective faction ruling the world... and I don't think all three of them can rule at the same time. Obviously, only the Allied campaign is canon. About UR, I still think Allied and Empire campaigns contradict each other a lot, so I really can't bring myself to consider both of them canon. Kenji is one such contradiction - in Allies campaign he is arrested with the help of Tatsu, and in Empire - he works for Tatsu, trying to defend Japan from Soviet invasion. It doesn't add up... Yeah, EA made a huge mess. If they intended all UR campaigns to be canon, then they should have removed the contradictions. - Vorknkx (talk) 12:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) By parallel, I mean they each happen in their own timeline... Except apparently some of them are canon afterall (Emperor's death and stealing the Imploder I already mentioned, but Moskvin also reacts to the Shogun Executioner in Commander's Challenge by saying "this thing again?", implying that the Shogun Executioner mission was canon.) Also, the Commander's Challenge is yet another clusterfuck. Just WHEN does it take place?! (Both Kenji and Shinzo are still around, but the description of Omega Program implies that it took place AFTER Yuriko wrecked Shiro... Except we don't know if it was after the first time she wrecked Shiro or the second... AHHH! Who cares!) Ssskoopa (talk) 01:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Also... Can you help me with the Commander's Challenge missions? Seriously, I'm a bit of a Grammar Nazi myself, and I die a little inside whenever I read one of those. I'm doing what I can, but pretty much ''all of them ''need to be revamped. Ssskoopa (talk) 08:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Huh. Didn't know about the FT collecting their own technology part. You're absolutely right about the confusing timeline, EA is not exactly reknowned for its writing consistency. Gotta love how FutureTech, one of the most advanced defense contractors in-universe, can't figure out how to make a motorcycle with a mortar on top of it by themselves. Ssskoopa (talk) 08:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I know it's way too late, but I suddenly figured out why Shinzo and Kenji appeared in Commander's Challenge. In the objective screen of End of Tradition, it's mentioned that Shinzo was going to be transferred to Detention Camp Dakota. You know, that place that Yuriko blew up? It's almost certain that Shinzo escaped Dakota after Yuriko's rampage freed all the prisoners. The same goes for Kenji, since the objective screen for A House Unfit for Rebels says that he's going to join Shinzo in a detention camp. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:19, June 16, 2017 (UTC)